


"Questions"

by Linzzy13



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzzy13/pseuds/Linzzy13
Summary: Short poem. First time ever sharing something like this...





	"Questions"

Where do you go  
when the world finally appears  
and you stand  
sharply in focus  
for all to assess  
and divest their opinions  
on who you must be

Are you hiding in  
skin pulled tight  
frosty smile routinely in place  
submitting to the masses  
projecting happiness is your exhausted  
form of submission

Why do their expectations  
terrorize the neurons firing  
smoldering like ashes  
burning all sensation from your tongue  
until it becomes so numb  
nothing but agreements  
fall from your mouth

Who created these antiquated pretenses  
that give them the validation  
to needle tiny holes  
through the very skin  
of your being  
and then question  
why you are bleeding


End file.
